1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tracheal tubes, primarily used by anesthesiologists in the administration of anesthesia to a patient during surgery, for communicating gases and vapors through the tracheal tube to and from the trachea and more particularly to tracheal tubes that do not obscure selected areas of the patient's face, chin and neck during surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Tracheal tubes are used in the administration of anesthesia during surgery. Typically tracheal tubes are placed through the patient's mouth and into the patient's trachea. The end of the tracheal tube that extends from the patient's mouth typically has a connector that allows the tracheal tube to be connected to a ventilator to assist the patient's breathing during the operation.
Because of the shape and alignment of the patient's mouth and trachea, tracheal tubes are constructed to conform to the configuration of the mouth and trachea. One type of tracheal tube with such a configuration, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is a preformed tube 1 having a large bend 2 separating a distal end 3 from a proximal end 4. The distal end 3 is formed approximately in the shape of the path between the patient's mouth and trachea. The proximal end 4 of the tracheal tube 1 contains a connector 5 that connects the tracheal tube 1 to a ventilator (not shown).
In use, as shown in FIG. 2, the distal end 3 is placed in a patient's mouth and trachea. The proximal end 4 is directed towards the patient's chest as the tube 1 exits the patient's mouth. A tracheal tube 1 having this shape is of benefit during usual facial surgery because the location of the tracheal tube 1 as it leaves the patient's mouth to connect to the ventilator does not obstruct the surgical area. However, during neck and chin surgery, the tracheal tube 1 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 obstructs the surgical area because the tracheal tube 1 is located directly in the operating field.